Connector bodies of connection systems have traditionally been designed to be easily inserted to one another with minimal engagement force needed to complete their mating. Once the connector bodies are successfully mated, the intent of a traditional connection system is to travel together easily with minimal effort and no secondary operation to complete the connection is required.
These traditional designs will not work for an application where the connection is required to be locked in pre-staged position in which the connector bodies are mated but connector elements, such as electrical terminals, within the connector bodies are disconnected and not able to travel to a staged position in which the connector elements are connected or disconnected without a secondary operation being performed by an operator at the same time. For the operators protection, the secondary operation is a requirement before being able to move the system to the staged position.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.